


Anything For My Family.

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Interrogation, M/M, Oof this is the kinkiest thing I've ever written, Overstimulation, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: After a devastating loss on the battlefield, Takumi is taken captive by the Nohrian army as a prisoner of war. Leo decides to stage an interrogation to find out valuable information about the Hoshidan army in the best way he knew how.





	Anything For My Family.

Out of all the royal siblings of Hoshido, Takumi was regarded to be the sneakiest. He was a sniper of course, hiding in trees and bushes to hunt the prey was his specialty. He was well adapt to the battlefield too, keeping at a distance to hit the enemy right between the eyes with his trusted bow.

Luck was not on their side the last battle. Yes…Takumi was starting to come to at last. The Nohrians had come well prepared for battle and had overpowered them. While his siblings managed to retreat successfully, he had been restrained by the powerful vines only Brynhidlr could create. His beaten and bloodied body was pinned down until the Nohrian troops restrained him with proper ropes and he was taken into the catacombs of castle Krakenberg. It was there they had knocked him unconscious with a spell and he had been escorted to gods know where.

“…Nn….” Takumi’s temple ached painfully. His whole body was sore from the injuries he had sustained on the battlefield. As he came to, he finally registered that he had been crucified against the cell wall. His arms were raised above his head, shackled by iron chains that hung from the ceiling. His knees and ankles were forcefully parted and shackled to the wall, allowing his privates and ass to be completely exposed with no hope of protection.

“About time” A familiar voice sneered. Ugh. It was that Nohrian prince, Takumi looked repulsed when Leo stepped out from the shadows with that same smug look on his face. “For a second there I thought you had died”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Takumi croaked hoarsely. Gods how long had it been since he had a drink? Just how long had he been here for?!

“Of course not, prince. We need you alive for just a little while longer. You’re going to tell us where your siblings are hiding and what Hoshido’s next move will be” Leo’s eyes glinted as he pulled a silver tray into view. Although it was covered by a cloth, Takumi could make out some of the shapes underneath the material and swallowed thickly.

“Like hell I’d ever tell you that” He spat and turned his head away, “Do your worst!”

Leo’s mouth twitched up into a cruel smirk and he pulled out his first weapon: a long, blunt metal rod. It was about as thick as a paintbrush. Without warning, he roughly grabbed Takumi’s limp penis and forced the foreskin down harshly.

“Ghk!” Takumi’s hips jolted in shock and he started to squirm. Leo grabbed the blunt end of the rod and forced it down his cock hole hastily. “A-ARGH!” The archers back arched and his head tossed back in agony as his urethra was forced to swallow in the rod clearly too big for it.

“Is it too much already?” Leo cooed mockingly, squishing Takumi’s cheek in his gloved hand, “Better get used to it. This isn’t even the worst of it. This pain can stop if you just tell me the truth”

“Nngh…! F-Fuck you…!” Takumi snarled and spat on Leo’s face. The mage recoiled and delivered a harsh slap against his cheek. He grabbed the looped end of the rod and began to thrust it in and out Takumi’s tight hole without mercy, earning a sharp gasp and a groan.

Takumi would hate to admit it out loud but…there was something pleasurable about the rod being inside him like this. It felt like he was stroking himself, but from the inside. The rod brushed past all the sensitive nerves he otherwise wouldn’t be able to reach with just his fingers. The dull aching pulled him away from the pleasure however. His saving grace was that the rod was nice and smooth; the only compensation for the lack of proper lubrication.

Leo smirked as Takumi’s hips involuntarily bucked to the fast pace he had set.

“Ooh you like this, don’t you? Heh. Perfect. You won’t enjoy it for long” He purred and forced a finger into Takumi’s exposed asshole, earning a sharp yell of pain.

“Where. Are. Your. Siblings?” Leo hissed between the thrusts of his fingers.

There were droplets of sweat and tears rolling down Takumi’s cheeks as he writhed and groaned in pain.

“I-I don’t know!” He finally snapped and threw his head back, “F-Fuck I don’t know…!”

Leo paused to examine the specimen in front of him. He watched as Takumi’s painfully flushed cock twitched and bobbed by itself, as if it was trying to force the rod out without the assistance of his hands. Of course, his efforts were futile. Leo caught a few droplets of precum bead around the tip and dribble past his foreskin.

His shaking gasps alerted him to an entirely new opportunity. Takumi was trembling all over, clearly trying to hold back an orgasm and struggling to do so.

“Mmn. That’s very cute, Takumi. But you and I both know that you’re lying” Leo chided, confidently grabbing onto the other’s abused length and rubbing the head harshly with his gloved thumb.

“A-ARGH!”

“Where are they?”

“I-I…~! Nngh~!”

Takumi’s load came spurting out in waves, painting his bare thighs white with cum. The archer’s breathing spiked as the waves of hot release washed over his body. But of course, Leo wasn’t going to make the experience enjoyable. Giving the Hoshidan no time for rest, he cruelly continued that rough pace with the rod.

“A-ah…ahh…n-no…Nngh…N-NO STOP! STOP~!” Takumi yelled and thrashed wildly in his binds.

“You’re going to cum once more, you filthy Hoshidan pig” Leo sneered as he continued the thrusting of the rod. He inserted his fingers back into Takumi’s ass for good measure which prompted another loud yell of pained pleasure.

Takumi’s body was jerking uncontrollably. He could compare it to a time in his youth where he attempted to pick up his brother’s Ranjito. The shocks that went through his body that day were unforgettable. Somehow, Leo had managed to recreate the feeling only much, much worse. Because there was a forced pleasure building up deep inside. It didn’t even feel pleasurable at all. It was just sensation. Nothing but sensation. And when it hit, it hit Takumi hard.

His body arched once more as the cum was forced out of him once more. His voice was hoarse and cracked from the screams. He shivered pathetically in his binds and winced when Leo squeezed his rapidly softening cock.

“I-Izumo…” He whispered, utterly defeated, “T-They went to I-Izumo…”

“Good boy” Leo smirked cruelly and let go of his length. Finally, a break! “Now. How about Hoshido’s plans, hm? What is the army’s next move?”

Leo took the looped end of the rod and teasingly slid it in and out of Takumi slowly, hopefully coaxing him back to hardness once more. Or perhaps it was a non-verbal threat. Did Takumi shake from pleasure or fear? He couldn’t answer that for sure.

“Hahh…P-Please…please let me rest…C-Can’t…think…” He croaked weakly.

“Wrong answer” Leo narrowed his eyes and yanked the rod out harshly, prompting a sharp gasp from Takumi.

He set the slickened rod to the side in favour of a riding crop. Takumi could note the smell of the stables on it. Was this the very same crop he used for his own steed? The archer didn’t have the luxury of thinking about it when Leo snapped it hard against his balls.

“AHN!”

“You’re in no position to be making demands. You’re my prisoner now. And you’ll do exactly as I say, understand? You’re going to tell me what your army’s next plan of attack is. I’ll let you rest after you tell me” Leo hummed, tracing the red welt across Takumi’s sac with the end of his crop.

Takumi trembled and swallowed thickly.

“I can’t…I can’t tell you…at least in Izumo, they can be safe. If I tell you…you’ll kill them all…” He was staring at the ground with an empty look, tears flooded down his cheeks. “I-I will endure every pain you’ll give me if it means I can keep that secret from you forever”

Leo raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk struck across his features.

“Very well. We’ll just snuff them out. In the meantime, though…I’m thinking 40 blows for your disobedience should suffice, hm?” Leo tapped the Hoshidan’s balls with the crop, “Now that I know how sensitive these are, I’ll know exactly where to hit to get the most information from you”

Takumi sucked in a breath and closed his eyes regretfully right as Leo raised the crop above his head.

Anything for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? I should go to church now


End file.
